Ben Foehr (SotM)
'''Operative 10, '''real name '''Benjamin Isaac Foehr, '''is a member of the Multiversal Security Force, and one of the key players in the Convergence and Rio Sapo Conflict. Pre-Convergence A young human from what was then known simply as "Earth", Ben was involved in the discovery of some of the first dimensional fissures. Before the Convergence, Ben was no different from his Core Universe counterpart (save for some minor differences in physical appearance, and a different middle name). Most of his life was standard and uneventful, until the year 2015, in the summer after Freshman year. The Crisis Begins A being known as "the Tet" had begun pulling smaller, mirror universe together, in preparation for the return of his master, Erebus. When going on "KND Missions" with his friends, Ben soon began to notice that something was changing. New people seemed to be arriving out of nowhere, history was slowly being rewritten, and, somehow, all of it ''seemed ''normal. This slow merge of realities was the beginning of the Convergence. Working with his friends, and several of the "new arrivals", Ben began to investigate what was happening. They soon came into conflict with Daniel Stell, a Russian from another universe who worked for the Tet. In order to conbat these new enemies, Ben and the KND found weapons and technology that had arrived in their universe. Their battle with Daniel Stell continued for a time, as their home changed around them. Visitors On the other side of the Multiverse, another war was raging. After an encounter with the celestial being known as Pete, another version of Ben, known as Captain Foehr, had begun gathering allies in the fight against Erebus. Grouping up with Drean Scientist Dingane, the A.I. Sparx, shapeshifter "1/1000 Ben", and Omnitrix wielder "Ben Fohr 10," Captain Foehr led his team to take out the Tet. During the journey, Captain Foehr was presumed KIA during a warp accident, but the remaining "Abengers" grouped up with YET ANOTHER version of New Eden, who had been involved in Pete's planning from the beggining. Turned into Furries, these Edenians had found the Multiversal Codex, and could track Erebus. Toegther, they pursued thee Demon King, and landed on the Moon, meeting up with future Space-Cop Ben, who was also on the moon, fighting Daniel Stell. It was then that Erebus arrived with his army in the Housepets demnsion, setting off the Convergence. Crisis on Infinite Bens After failing to stop Erebus from triggering his Convergence, the Abengers attempted to hold back the Demon King's army of robots and Chaos Spawns. It was the last-minute arrival of Captain Foehr, time-traveler "Pardox Ben", Pete, and the Planetary Alliance that ended up stopping the destruction of the newly formed Nexus. During the battle for the Nexus, Ben engaged Daniel Stell for a final time, killing the mad Russian. His death haunted Ben for years, as it was the first time he'd ever killed a fellow human. After repelling Erebus, Pete warned the shell-shocked denizens of the Nexus that the fight was not over; Erebus has gone to destroy the Core of the Omniverse, a reality upon which all other realities were based upon. Gathering an EVEN LARGER team of Bens, the team went off to stop Erebus once and for all. Defeating and scattering him after an intense battle, the Omniverse was saved. The Bens returned back to their home universes, ready to live their normal lives once again. But for Nexus-Ben, his home had been changed forever. The MVSF Joining the fledgling Multiversal Security Force, Ben hoped to continue his mission from before the Convergence. During his time in the academy, he and his old friend Grace befriended a Bahtsi named Waero H'uru, and an anthro from Babylon named Tali. Ben initially struggled in the academy, as he could not sync correctly to his power armor, and worried he would fail out of the training course. During an incident with a damaged power core, Tali was killed, though her mind was able to be saved, and she became one of the first sparks. Now more determined than ever to succeed, especially as his former friend could not, Ben worked to tweak parts of the armor's mental link, and finally was able to complete the program. Ben, Grace, and Waero were later placed into Hunter Squad's B division, alongside former UEF pilot Celia Harley, and de-powered celestial Ryko. They would sometimes work with Caeles Squad, whose leader, Captain Ryan, had helped work as a TA at the academy. Ben graduated as part of the class of 2020. As a Space Cop Ben was given the codename Hunter 10, and was sent out on numerous missions. Traveling from Universe to Universe, Hunter Squadron tracked down multiversal criminals, and brought them to justice. At some point, Ben encountered Asriel, in the Ruins of the Underground, where he agreed to let the young monster die in peace. At another point, Ben and Waero fought the Infinite Empire, and later helped ally the people of the Fatefall Universe with the MVSF. During another mission, which occurred roughly 9 years after the Convergence, Ben seemingly found evidence that Erebus was returning. Disobeying orders, Ben redirected the team to the world of Terminus, all in an attempt to "stop Erebus." In the end, it was proven that Erebus was not returning, but incidents during the mission led to Hunter 2 being severely wounded. Hunter 1 was moved to Prasidium Squadron in reward for following orders, and Ben was forced into patrol missions as punishment. Exodus During one of his patrol missions, Ben encountered a group of robotic dogs currently invading a pre-Shiverwarp universe. Moving into action, Ben rescued a human named Kevin Spacey, and helped repel the invasion. Unfortunately, the dogs escaped, and captured Ben's ship. Ben returned to the Nexus, and was authorized to pursue the Kinginators. Rio Sapo, and the return of Erebus Tracking the Kinginators to the Rio Sapo Universe, Ben realized that an invasion was already underway. Ben met up with the surviving backyardigans, and followed them back to New Eden. There, he informed their leader, Greg, that was was going to get a team together to stop Rick Gryphon, creator and leader of the Kinginators. He found the group nicknamed "New Eden" and brought a younger version of himself, Greg, and Grant with him back to the Nexus. The council, however, denied his request to lead the attack, which frustrated him. After learning that Bard has been killed and several monitoring stations went offline, Ben spoke to the celestial Pete, who convinced him to go after Erebus himself. After assembling hunter Squad and leaving Operative 6 to watch over the kids he had brought with him, Ben and Waero infiltrated the Lexicon Building in Chicago, where the Codex was being held. Downloading the location of Carcerion Alpha, Erebus's holding place, the pair were attacked by Kinginators, who destroyed the building and pursued the two to the spaceport. Ben and Waero escaped, and went to Carcerion Alpha. At the prison, Ben and Waero found it abandoned, at narrowly escaped it's destruction after Erebus stole their shuttle. Heading to Aquitas, the two were captured by Councilor Stanford, who planned to arrest them for treason. Ben pleaded with Stanford to allow them to help save Rio Sapo before they were put away, and Stanford agreed. Together with Hammer, Prasidium, and Caeles Squad, Ben and Waero helped liberate New Eden, though not before Erebus arrived. His crash destroyed the city, and seemingly killed Rick, though Ben was rescued at the last minute by Pete, who had escaped jail. Back at the Nexus, Stanford informed Ben that Erebus and Rick had survived the explosion, though their location was unknown. He also moved Ben and the rest of Hunter Team into the newly formed "Delta Squad", and pardoned them of their crimes, on the condition that they report directly to Stanford's department from then on. Pete, now in hiding, joined Delta Squad. Delta Squad During his tenure as Delta-1, Ben and the rest of the team engaged in multiple operations around the multiverse, now acting more akin to a superhero team than the police officers they were before. On one occasion, Delta Squad entered the universe Primax-1013.10-Alpha after receiving a distress call from a species known as the Zouran, who had become stranded on a planet belonging to another race, the Qarash. While assisting the two species with their prototype multiversal technology, Delta Squad was caught in the crossfire between apposing factions of Autobots and Decepticons, warring over the technology. Eventually, Delta Squad and the MVSF delegation evacuated the Qarash and Zouran to the world of Arcturus Prime. On another occasion, Delta Squad was sent to stop an ethno-Terrorist on the world of Polis Malestre. The terrorist was apprehended when Ryko accidentally ran over the would-be murderer with a commandeered ATV. 5 months after the formation of Delta Squad, the team spent a Christmas together on Babylon, though at one point Ben left to solve the mystery of Santa's assassination. It is unknown how accurate his tale of "fighting Donner the reindeer to save Christmas" was, though Rudolph would later attend Delta Squad's holiday party. Overall, Delta Squad apprehended over a dozen dangerous criminals and would be warlords during the time before Rick's reemergence. Sentinels of the Multiverse 7 Months after the Rio Sapo event, in February of 2027, Ben and the rest of Delta Squad were tracking down the leader of the Golden Suns Triad, Donald T. Mammon. Following the crime lord to Arcturus Prime, they arrested him and the mysterious Omega Nane. Back on Terra Prime, Delta Squad was present at a meeting between the MVSF high council in regards to an attack near Bastion where a cargo ship was raided. Realizing too late the potential damage the stolen cargo could do, Ben narrowly survived an attack on the council chamber by none other than Rick Griffin: now powered by Erebus, and in pursuit of the Versal Codex. Though Ben and Caeles Squad attempted to drive Griffin off, Ben was injured in the battle, and the Codex was lost. Stanford, too, perished in the attack, so Ben was ordered by Director Artaxes to retrieve it, and kill Rick. With Celia, Waero, and Ryko still in recovery, Ben and Pete joined with Caeles Squad in a mission to Rick's base on Kolthis. Ben's fighter was shot down, and all of Caeles Squad's task force was killed, save for Pete, who retreated back to the Nexus. On the surface of Kolthis, the injured Ben found Captain Ryan's body, and their spark, Asriel. After a tense reunion, the two made their way to Rick's base, discovering Rick's connection to Erebus, and the plot of uniting the shards. In his rage against both Erebus and Griffin, Ben ignored Asriel's advice of caution, and ambushed Griffin while he mediated. Empowered by Erebus, Griffin was able to defeat Ben, who was nearly killed when he plummeted off of a cliff. Clinging to life, Ben and Asriel resolved much of the friction between them, before resolving to work together to take Rick down. Now following Asriel's advice, Ben was able to rescue Pete, and a group of furries that had once been his alternate universe friends from the Rio Sapo crisis. Relocating to the world of Soteria VII, Ben received a message from Erebus: journey to the realm of Ikiasat, and learn the truth about Rick's goals. While Ben was disheartened after learning of Ryko's death in the Housepets Timeline, he railed the makeshift team, and the depressed Pete, and went to meet Erebus. Face to face with a God of Death, Ben and Pete learned the truth: Rick planned to betry Erebus, and seize power for himself. Not wanting to help Erebus, Ben and Pete devised a plan to double cross all parties involved, and with the timely arrival of Delta Squad, and new member Jade Lalonde, the team was able to fend off the mercenary Reynard and Rick's soldier Rex, and destroy both the shards and Erebus's citadel. Finally arriving back in the Nexus, Ben and Asriel feared that Rick was not so easily killed, and, after being prompted by the Codex, met with their universe's Rick Griffin. Finally understanding the motives which drove the evil Rick, and Ben and Asriel rushed back to the city, which the still-living Erebus had attacked. There, Ben and Asriel fought as one, and defeated Rick. Erebus, however, fled to Forge Station in his host body, planning to end the multiverse once and for all. On the station, Reynard was killed by Celia and Pete, and Ben killed Stigmatus, Erebus's host. However, due to the death of Celestials on board the station, Erebus had regained some of his strength. Had it not been for Pete's sacrifice, Delta Squad would have perished in the god's final attack. Even still, only Ben and Asriel were able-bodied enough to follow Erebus into the portal, and in a final confrontation, Ben transported Erebus to another universe and time entirely, trapping the code in a temporal feedback loop. As Jade arrived to rescue Delta Squad from the now unstable forge station, the surviving team members returned to Babylon, and reflected on the events that had transpired. However, Rick, who had survived his fight with Ben, ambushed the group, and shot Ben in the face, destroying his right eye. Rex, overwhelmed with the futility of the violence, killed his master, finally ending Rick's reign of terror. Asriel was able to save Ben's life, and the pair later attended the funerals of those killed by Erebus and Rick during the crisis. Now wearing an eyepatch, Ben attended a meeting with Director Artaxes, where he denied a transfer to continue the hunt against Erebus. Asriel, now a permanent member of the team, joined Ben as he left to train Delta Squad's new recruits. New Recruits Ben, Celia, Jade, Asriel, and Waero would be joined by the technical specialist Katie Holt, and the experimental security droid SHAI-314. On their first mission together during OPERATION: ANCIENT NOMAD, Ben and Katie would be the first MVSF personal to engage the mysterious Drowned, barely surviving a hand to hand engagement with a Drowned Veteran. During a later segment of the Operation, Ben and Katie would destroy a Drowned radio jamming station, and monitor the Drowned's apparent retreat. Later on, while tracking a rouge member of the MVSF to an airless moon in a long forgotten universe, Celia would loose part of her left hand in the fight, though the two would subdue the renegade. Category:Rio Sapo Category:MVSF